This invention is directed to an exercise support device and more particularly to an exercise support having safe, comfortable, anatomical contours for maximizing efficacy of ground based exercises for the posterior musculature.
Exercise devices and supports are well known in the art. For ground based body weight exercises, there is currently no way to train the posterior musculature of the body without sacrificing either the efficacy, or safety of the movement. The performance of the front plank, in which a person supports their own body weight with the toes, and forearms as contact points can be easily performed; and is effective in its training of the anterior musculature of the body. There is no way to effectively perform the reverse of this exercise, which will be referred to as the reverse plank, without placing strain on various joints and muscles of the body. Also, the performance of hamstring curls from the ground presents a problem. In proper performance of this exercise the upper back and neck are forced into positions compromising to health and performance. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise support that enables individuals to train the posterior musculature.
A further objective is to provide an exercise support that provides contours for maintaining safe and comfortable anatomical exercise positions.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide an exercise support that maximizes efficacy of ground based exercises of the posterior musculature.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.